Only One Survives
by Jordan K. Thomas
Summary: Submit-A-Tribute, CLOSED. REAPING.
1. Introduction

Hey, guys! I have just finished reading THG and CF, and basically, it's my new Twilight. [[Team Peeta. (:]]

Anyways, these are one of those "Submit a Tribute" stories. It's NOT first-come-first-served, kay? I will decide which ones have the most story-character potential. Feel free to submit more than one. I'll probably update daily, because I'm a dork and I do nothing but babysit all summer.

Here's the form:

Name:

Age:

District:

Appearance:

Personality:

Token:

Reaping Outfit:

Volunteered or Chosen (Say Why):

Past:

Family:

Friends (If any):

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Weapon Choice:

Why would they survive in the arena:

Anything else:

To help you decide on a District, here's the flavor of each District:

District 1: Luxury Items

District 2: Medicine

District 3: Electronics/Factories

District 4: Fishing

District 5: Mathematics

District 6: Research

District 7: Lumber/Paper Products

District 8: Textiles

District 9: Hunting

District 10: Livestock

District 11: Agriculture

District 12: Coal

Alright, if there aren't enough tributes/too many for one district, I may switch them to another district, or make up my own, because I'm impatient like that. Hurry!


	2. Final List

Final List

HAPPY HUNGER GAMES!

District 1 (Luxury Items)

-Girl: Kitty Fae

-Boy: Matthias Jensen

District 2 (Medicine)

-Girl: Astrid Svendsen (PHYCHO PERSON)

-Boy: Kyon Dalton

District 3 (Electronics and Factories)

-Girl: Margie "Marge" Day

-Boy: Thaddius Aguilar

District 4 (Fishing)

-Girl: Grace Morgans

-Boy: Keil Ersaid

District 5 (Mathematics)

-Girl: Nan Weatherall

-Boy: Luca Boveri

District 6 (Research)

-Girl: Anya van der Pol

-Boy: Donovan Mclean

District 7 (Lumber/Paper Products)

-Girl: Rose Smith

-Boy: Jacob Brios

District 8 (Textiles/ Clothing)

-Girl: Aalia Manuel

-Boy: Noble Richman

District 9 (Hunting)

-Girl: Joali Adamant

-Boy: Kory Rahaumond

District 10 (Livestock)

-Girl: Starlet Bay

-Boy: Rudolf "Red" Ketch

District 11 (Agriculture)

-Girl: Jacqueline "Jackie" Parish

-Boy: Nathan Little

District 12 (Coal)

-Girl: Lily Masters

-Boy: Jaden Willows

LET THE REAPING BEGIN! MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR.


	3. District One Reapings

District One Reapings

Kitty Fae's POV

My alarm rand loudly, shrill and demanding.

Today was reaping day.

A smile bloomed across my face. I might get to take part in the Hunger Games. I smelt the smell of a small breakfast cooking, and I jumped up, wrapping a silk robe around myself. In the kitchen, Mom, gray-haired and frantic, was cooking bacon. Dad was at the table, sipping coffee, something rare but allowable on a holiday like today. "Where's Klein?"I asked.

Mom sighed theatrically. "With Tabitha."

Tabitha was Klein's girlfriend. I'm pretty sure they're getting married soon. It's about time, he's 22 for Pete's sake. And he STILL lives with us.

Katrina, sleepy-eyed and bedraggled, slumped into the kitchen. She wasn't much of a morning person. I swooped down on her. "What's the story, morning glory?" I asked, taking my seat at the table beside her. She looked a lot like me, except her hair was dirty blonde.

"The story," she pauses, yawning. "Is that if I get reaped, you have to volunteer for me because I am not going to the capitol looking like this." She said, raising her head off her arm and looking at me.

"Whoa, baby!" I exclaimed. She had two deep dark circles under her eyes. "Did you stay up ALL night?"

"I was just so excited."

Mom served us breakfast, and then Father sent us away to ready ourselves for the reaping.

I took a shower, rinsing off every miniscule bit of dirt, brushing out my fine blond hair. I couldn't help but think that if I got reaped, I would definetly get many sponsors. I was petite and slender, but curvy in all of the right spots, and I looked pretty cute with large bluish-grey eyes, and a teeny tiny gap in my front teeth.

Hey, a little confidence never hurt anyone.

Matthias Jensen's POV

The alarm on my phone beeped repeatedly. I rolled over, half-asleep, and turned it off. Rikke, my older sister beat on the door. "Hey, little bro! Last reaping! You ready?"

"Shut up, Rikke!" I groaned against my fluffy feather pillow.

She opened the door, snatching up my four blankets. "Get up." She ordered.

I rolled my eyes, stubbornly determined to clutch those last moments of sleep….

And now I'm awake. Great.

I swiftly tumble out of bed, and take a quick bath. With wet hair, and only boxers, I stomp into the kitchen. "I hate you." I said as I glare at Rikke.

"I hate you, too." She replied with a smug smile. She tossed me my box of bland cereal, and I poured a bowl, then pouring in ice cold milk.

"So, you gonna volunteer?"

"Yep." I say through a mouthful of wheat.

"Well, I think Mom and Dad would be proud of you. " I rolled my eyes at her parental tone. I was old enough to take care of myself.

"Good for them and their corpses." I growl as I rumble through the room and swiftly put on a red shirt, and black pants, my brown boots, and a black tie and jacket. I wanted to look sharp for the cameras. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror. The smile looked insane. Crazy, scary, vampire smile. I wiped it off.

My smile had looked like that ever since Cade died. He was chosen for the Hunger Games last year, but he was killed by his fellow girl tribute. Neither won, but I was constantly teased because he got killed by a female, and I didn't even get a chance to mourn him. It was alright, I would avenge him somehow.

My spiky gold hair was in a messy disarray so one sweep of a brush tamed it. My eyes that Mom used to say reminded her of the ocean stared back at me.

I made sure to slam the front door on my way out.

The prima donna of District One attacked my shoulders and planted a kiss on my cheek. "Hey, Miri."

Miri flipped her long almost-white hair at me. "I wanted to say goodbye in my own way." She batted her eyelashes at me. She clutched my hand painfully, tightly, and lead us to the square. "You are volunteering, aren't you? I mean you've killed the most people in training. You've got to be the best bet for a tribute. You'll surely win."

God, she never shuts up. "Yeah, I am." I mutter, ripping my hand from hers. "And I think it's best that we're not together anymore, because, babe, to win the games, you gotta be attractive, and you can't be attractive if you've got a girlfriend back home. Makes you unavailable." Honestly, I made it all up right there on the spot.

Miri steps away, her eyes all big and watery. "I understand. You only care about winning." She spits in my face.

Well, she was right.

Kitty Fae's POV

I gave Katrina a hug before we took our seats. Miri Mayweather was sobbing into a handkerchief beside me. I didn't feel like outing a damper on my day feigning concern, so I just ignored her.

Mom and dad entered the square, their faces alight with excitement, as was a thousand other parents, searching the sidelines for their offspring. I waved to them, showing my teeth, and they seemed euphoric.

They'd been training me for a good while, and a tough dilemma had been facing me for some time. To volunteer or to not volunteer, that is the question. The cameraman was handing a mic to our District One sponsor, Bull Budwin, so I glimpsed down at my outfit just to make sure there were no malfunctions.

A dress that reminded me of the juicyness of an apple. It was red, with a tight bodice, almost like a corset, but beyond that was an elegant, bright crimson, flowing skirt, with scarlet stilettos. My hair was twisted into an elegant up-do, and my natural make-up brought out my eyes. I smiled quickly, but my heart raced inside.

They were picking the female tribute names. My palms started ot sweat. Do you want to volunteer, Kitty? Now's your chance. You know you've been tempted to these pat reaping just do it. You've been trained, you don't want to waste that!

I tried to focus as Bull in his deep bass voice declared, "Kitty Fae!"

I proudly stood up, and plastered a big grin across my face. I was a female tribute! Katrina shrieked in surprise. I climbed the steps, and shot looks at any girls as they asked for volunteers. Nobody obliged.

Bull pulled out the male name, but before he could open his mouth, a bulky muscular boy who know as Matthias Jensen, shouted, loud and clear. "I volunteer!"

Matthias Jensen's POV

This just keeps getting better and better, I think as I see Kitty Fae climb aboard the stage. She's hot.

She gives all the girls a death glare when Bull ask for tributes. Not a sound. She smiles. Bull Budwin begins to pull out the male names. Before I know what I'm doing, I yell. "I volunteer!"

Bull gives a big smile, and asks if anyone else would like to volunteer. Following Kitty's lead, I shoot daggers at anyone who looks interested. No challengers. I smile my vampire grin.

"What's your name, son?"Budwin asks me.

"Matthias Jensen." I answer, taking his hand and shaking it.

"Your fellow tribute." He replies, gesturing to Kitty who stays on the edge of things, amused. "I'm Matthias."

I notice that there's a subtle smidge of space in between her teeth. "Kitty." She responds. "You, know? We match."

"Yes, we do." I say as we're swept to the trains. They don't let us say goodbye anymore, to many secrets passed.


End file.
